Everything Burns
by All.by.my.lonestar.self
Summary: The way she looked at him...oh, it was plain to see she hated him. Which was true. But she didn't hate him for the reason he thought she did. How could he know that he made her feel inferior, just by existing?    GaaxOC
1. I Chose You

"_Let's get one thing straight here. I don't need you. Either of you." _

Izo and Eri stared at her. They didn't even really know the girl, only that she was one of the highest ranked Genin, often compared to Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage's son and the villages secret weapon. Izo's face only betrayed minuet traces of shock, while Eri's mouth dropped to the floor. She glared at them, clearly displeased at being forced onto a team. Idly, Izo wondered what happened to her old team mates. It would have been big news if they'd died. Maybe they'd requested a transfer. He could see that as a possibility.

She then nodded, as if this established something. She pushed past the two of them, her dusty brown cloak brushing their legs as she did so. Instinctively, the two of them followed. As they strolled easily through the streets of Suna, Izo made observations about his new team mate. First, she had just about as much of an intimidating presence as Gaara, though she didn't seem as likely to snap and make heads roll. This allowed them to move about much quicker through the crowded streets of Suna's market place.

Second, everything about the way she was dressed displayed her power. From the pointed ends of her sleeveless coat, to her dark brown combat boots. Her head band was arranged so that it would glint in people's eyes when they talked to her. The two sections of her hair that framed her face were decorated at the end with black beads and blood red feathers, probably put there to represent the blood she's spilled on her hands. The rest of her outfit was boring, a simple gray tank top that ended a few inches before her navel, and black shorts that began a few inches underneath the navel, ending around mid thigh. The section of her stomach that was exposed, reveal the toned body she had underneath, though she didn't have very many abs. Izo personally didn't mind, he found them unsightly on women.

Wrapped around her knees were bandages that began before her knees and ended before her boots. Finally, Izo resigned himself to walk silently behind, staring expressionlessly at the people they passed. He couldn't help to notice the differences between the three of them as they walked on. Eri bounced about, pestering Hisa with questions, which she grudgingly answered, and waving to the people surrounding him. Eri wasn't a loud mouth, in fact, his voice never went above a whisper, but he was out going and friendly to everyone.

Depending on your definition of a good ninja, Eri could either be okay, good, amazing, or horrible. The two main definitions are as follows; they follow orders without question, and they are amazing fighters, flexible when required. Eri would be a good ninja if you defined them by the former. Though exceptionally bright on paper, he was horrible at planning. He could stick to plans however, often ending up being the only reason why a plan would succeed. He was well liked and easy to get along with, and followed orders to a T, unable to defy authority.

Izo reached out at one point, and grabbed Eri by the hair, pulling him away from a group of boys their age. Eri was a man's man. Yes, that's right; the green eyed blond was gay. He also had tendencies to get side tracked and flirt with the boys when they weren't on a mission. If Hisa showed any disapproval of Eri and his sexuality, she didn't show it and waited patiently as Izo dragged him away.

Izo, on the other hand, was the polar opposite of his team mate. He was the silent type, carefully calculating everything, coming up with brilliant plans based on Eri's and his abilities. He was a good ninja by the second definition. He wasn't good with taijutsu, and thus had forced himself to become more flexible with his other options. He flicked his head to the side, his two outstanding strands of black hair falling back into place in between his ice blue eyes. …Come to think of it, hadn't all of his ex-girlfriends mentioned that he reminded them of a vampire? Perhaps he should spend more time in the sun.

It seemed like Hisa was the exact medium in attitude, and their superior in both of their fields. She was physical and mental, probably far ahead of any of the Genin at the exams. So, why had the council paired the three of them together? Eri and Izo had been teammates before, before their third team mate, Zak, had progressed to the Chunin status. But why Hisa? Why pair them up with her? Hell, why wasn't she already a Chunin? He decided not to dwell on it as they exited Suna and started out into the desert.

The sparks from the fire crackled in the abyss of the night, accompanied by a soft strumming coming from Hisa's guitar. She'd kept it sealed in a scroll till now, and Izo found himself wondering how much more of a mystery she would become. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out where she'd kept the scroll. It had really, just appeared from somewhere within her jacket. He ran his fingers over the cool metal, Eri copying the look of awe on his face at the appearance of the instrument.

The body was a scythe, the frets spaces out over a long board, which when viewed head on, looked like a pole. Above that, were the major tuners, and heading it all off was a smaller scythe, facing the opposite direction of the body. It was a double bladed scythe guitar.

"This is the sweetest guitar I've ever seen!' Hisa smiled slightly, continuing to strum, her eyes having been closed ever since the first note. She gave no reply, and one wasn't really needed. Eri continued to examine the body of the instrument, eventually traveling away from the minor tuners, and down to the actual scythe part.

"Be careful, it's sharp." Hisa didn't even pause in her soft strumming, and Eri nodded, refusing to give up in his pursuit of exploring every inch of the guitar. Izo chuckled when a soft 'owww…' came from Eri's mouth a few seconds later. He opened one eye when Hisa finally seemed done playing. She soft strummed the last chord, then removed her hands and performed a hand sign. Like a well oiled machine, the scroll she'd left out earlier began to move about its writing as if opening doors. In another second, the guitar transformed into a silver and black stream, pouring into the scroll. Once the guitar was gone, Hisa rolled up the scroll and tucked it away in her jacket.

"Say, Hisa."

She glanced his direction, showing no emotion at his first words to her. Izo got the distinct impression that she couldn't have given a rat's ass about them when she looked at him like that.

"Do you know why the council chose us to be your team mates for the exam?"

"They didn't choose you."

"…What?" Hisa rolled her eyes, an exasperated expression on her face at his blatant stupidity.

"They didn't choose you. I did." And with that, she retreated to her tent for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the story that will probably be updated regularly, as I have an actual idea of where this is going. The chapters will get better as I go, but these first few will mainly just their experiences as a team while traveling to Konoha.**


	2. Someday

The next day was unbearable. The heat, surprisingly, was the only tolerable part of it all. Eri, however, was the growing nuisance. Izo did not like the heat, and Eri's constantly smiling exterior was beginning to piss him off. He'd already snapped at the blond, who'd scampered away and clutched one of Hisa's crossed arms. She didn't even spare him a glance as she continued her stoic trek forward, and Eri compromised by asking her more questions about herself. She answered easier than yesterday, though clearly found him annoying in at least one retrospect. Izo, on the other hand, couldn't see how someone like her could tolerate Eri for more than five minutes.

He may not have been very loud, but in the empty expanse of the desert, his volume was magnified one hundred fold. Coupling the fact that it was the only voice, besides Hisa's, that Izo could hear, it quickly grew on his nerves. At the moment, he was seething. He tugged aimlessly at the bottom of his black tank top, the fishnets around the upper parts of his arm brushing against his skin as he moved it. His eyes snapped up to Eri, who was chatting with Hisa about her favorite color. He ground his teeth and closed his eyes, crossing his arms and waiting for Hisa to explode. Instead, she answered the question.

"Because it's the color of metal, which is what my guitar is made out of, and therefore, allows me to use my jutsu more effectively."

"Ne, Hisa, what kind of jutsu do you use?" His voice was a soft, excited whisper, and Izo felt the growing tugs of jealousy at his heart when he saw Eri looking up at Hisa in adoration. He couldn't only too well remember when those beautiful green eyes were gazing upon him with the same adoration.

"Sound release."

"…I've never heard of that, what is it?" Izo perked up his ears and listened in, his curiosity spiking despite himself.

"By using my chakra, I can control the sound waves made by my guitar. I can also generate electrical currents on my skin, and read the electronic signals the brain sends to others when I have skin to skin contact with said jutsu activated."

It was the most Izo had ever heard her speak. She had a soft voice, rather hard to describe, but gave off the impression of slowly flowing honey. She refused to talk afterwords, however, seemingly upset at how much information she'd allowed out. She only had to send Eri one glance before he shut up and moved back into line with Izo. The continued on this way for hours, neither Izo nor Eri truly understanding what had upset their superior team mate.

Everything was normal, and Izo was basking in the glorious silence, when something changed. It was a small change, one that was almost unnoticeable. Izo wouldn't have noticed anything if Hisa hadn't been on her guard. She'd frozen mid-step, her two team mates following suit, all defenses and senses on high alert. Izo frowned, and though back over the last few seconds. The sand had shifted, almost like a wave of water, but he hadn't thought much of it until Hisa froze half a second before he felt it.

Well, fuck. They all knew what lay ahead, and all of them knew it was bad news; the Sand God himself, Sabaku no Gaara, youngest son of the Kazekage, wielder of sand, and the only ninja to beat out Hisa in every aspect. Hisa hissed to herself, and though he couldn't see her face, Izo got the distinct impression that she was angry. Well, more so than before. Everybody pretty much feared or hated Gaara, sometimes even both. Izo, however, just took Hisa's reaction to mean that she hated him. He couldn't see her getting scared, even if she was about to face the most heartless, merciless, blood thirsty beast the ninja's cruel society had ever created.

She retrieved a scroll, the one Izo recognized from last night, when she'd brought forth her guitar. She allowed it to unravel itself, and ran her hand over the air above the chakra seals, causing them to open and the silver and black stream to follow her hand and form her guitar. She looped the black strap over her head and under one arm, allowing it to rest on her back. From the front, it looked like she was carrying about a double bladed scythe. She crossed her arms over her chest, a scowl now etched into her face.

Izo lost track of time. He didn't know how long they had been walking; he only knew that he was exhausted. It becomes so tiring, trying to avoid someone who can control the sand when you're walking around in a desert. Every time the sand shifted under his foot, an action that had once been so comforting and familiar terrified him and sent him skirting to the side. Eri would often commit to the same acts, only Hisa seemed unaffected by the fact that they were trailing a demon.

She did not submit to fear, merely stared forward, unseeing and unfazed. Izo tensed when he noticed the three figures in the distance. Around them, slowly, formed an oasis scenery, and to his dismay, it was the only one around for days. Izo groaned to himself, and Eri provided a terrified and annoyed look. They would be forced to bunk with the Sand Siblings, as they were so famously called.

Gaara had two siblings, both older than him, with varying hair colors. Temari looked the most like their mother. She was the eldest, and had her hair tied up in her trademark four pig tails. She carried around a heavy black fan on her back, and her Suna head band hung loosely around her neck. Her green eyes flashed as the trio got closer.

Kankuro was wearing the formal puppeteer wear, a completely black body suit with a black helmet with cloth hanging down from the sides, covering most of his face from a profile angle. The helmet had two distinct horns, though they made him look more like a cat than anything. No one really commented on his purple face paint, knowing that he'd simply beat the crap out of them if they did.

Gaara's red hair stood out amongst the endless yellow of the desert, and Izo was not surprised that he barely glanced in their direction as they approached. He had cold seam foam eyes surrounded by black rings from the fearful nights he'd spent awake due to an incurable insomnia. The most noticeable thing about him, besides his hair, eyes, and pale skin despite where he lived, was the large gourd on his back.

Everyone in the village knew what he carried in there. His blood soaked sand, the sand that obeyed him without question. The sand he used to spill of blood of villagers and assassins alike. The sand that protected him from all harm without fail. The sand that made him hated. The sand that made him feared.

Hisa stopped a respectable distance from the three, her arms still crossed. She leaned most of her weight on her right leg, another display of power that Izo noted. He and Eri drew up behind her, Izo folding his arms across his chest like her, Eri tucking his hands behind his head. None of them, not even Eri, was smiling.

"Excuse us for intruding, but this is the only oasis around for miles. We'll be staying here tonight."

Her voice left no room for argument, it was final. With that, she turned, though not sharply like Izo had expected. Instead, she took her time and kept her eyes forward. Izo and Eri, however, paused to glance at Gaara, who sent them a death glare. Eri gulped and scooted closer to Izo.

"Eri, Izo." Hisa's voice reminded Izo of an owner calling over a dog that was lagging behind. He scowled, sent Gaara one last glare before walking away, Eri tagging along, clinging to his shirt. The rest of the night was uneventful, though he noted that no one bothered taking baths that night. Too uncomfortable he guessed. He curled up to sleep long after Eri, and watched Hisa as she sat on a rock; legs stretched out and crossed, copying her arms position. She seemed to be dozing, but Izo suspected that that was not the case. Either way, he drifted off to sleep before long; oddly reassured that Hisa was there, watching over them.

They were woken up by the Sand Siblings departure noises. Within mere moments, both camps were packed and heading out. An uncomfortable silence settled over the land as the six of them made their way through the sandy dunes, Hisa's guitar blinding the four behind her. Gaara and Hisa walked with measured steps, every move in synchronization, their very paces matching each other to a T. The two were surprisingly similar, though the air of authority they gave off was different.

People obeyed Gaara because they feared the death he'd rain down upon them. They were submissive because he beat it into their minds, because he made them be so. People obeyed Hisa because she was always calm, cool, and collected, which immediately earned her a level of trust. She was always sure of herself, and was never deterred by the words of others. Her course was straightforward and true. Hisa just had this air about her, like, if you followed her, you'd see true glory shining from the footsteps she left in the sand.

Then again, this was Izo thinking, from a biased point of view. He heard tales of her power, and having met her made him believe them even more. Izo, Eri, Kankuro, and Temari were nothing more than leeches, taking what they could from the more powerful, growing and feeding on the power they exhibited. The only difference was that Kankuro and Temari lived in fear. For them, Gaara was ready at any point in time to rip them off and leave them to die and become buried under a mountain of sand. Izo and Eri were hardly even an irritation for Hisa, and lived in comfort and ease.

When they stopped for the night, it wasn't until after both Temari and Kankuro begged Gaara to stop. Hisa had insisted that they keep up with the sand siblings, though no one could really begin to fathom why. Izo suspected t hat it might be because she didn't trust Gaara, and thus would rather keep him close, where she could keep a proper eye on him. Either way, they all unpacked in silence, no one talking merrily, no one heaving any heavy sighs. If the siblings had any protest to their presence, they didn't voice it.

Eri thrashed about fitfully, and in end, wound up keeping Izo awake for a couple of hours as well. Hisa was laying on the now freezing cold sand, her head resting on her arms, legs crossed, and face staring up at the sky. She sighed as Eri moved about again, and sat up. She glanced over at the siblings, and found them still awake as well. Well, Gaara was no surprise, but it seemed Temari and Kankuro were unable to sleep that night as well. Hisa frowned, but shrugged off the feeling of unease and reached for her guitar, which had lain down next to her.

"Someday, when we are wiser, when the world's older, when we have learned..." Izo tensed when she began to sing, but quickly relaxed. Her voice wasn't as high as the original singers, but it was soft and comforting. The sound of a guitar accompanying the song was foreign, but not unpleasant.

"I pray, someday we may yet, live, to live, and let live…Someday, life will fairer, need will be rarer, and greed will not pay…God speed, this bright millennium on its way, let it come…someday…"

And slowly, those who could, drifted off to sleep, listening to Hisa's song, the dreams of a perfect eternity in their heads.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, found out more about Hisa, didn't we? I swear, I didn't mean for this to be too long. Hopefully, in the next chapter, they will reach Konoha, and then the action will pick up. Ha, none of you have any idea where I'm going with this! I feel so evil, like I should be twisting my mustache while cackling evilly. **


End file.
